Making it Work
by Olivia028
Summary: Sequel to Winter's Reunion. As an adult living in the big city, Sarah finally has the life she always wanted. But with nightly visits from her beloved Goblin King, things are far from normal. He continuously attempts to persuade her to leave her mortal life behind, tempting her every step of the way. Resisting is not easy, especially when Jareth decides to try something unexpected.
1. The King Comes to Call

Making it Work

Chapter 1

The King Comes to Call

Sarah loved living in D.C. Her parents weren't overly thrilled about her moving more than an hour away, but when she told them it was either Washington or Washington State they quickly learned to love the idea. The initial year out gave Sarah her first real taste of independence which she hated and loved simultaneously. For starters, transitioning to life on her own wasn't easy. Sarah lived in a cramped apartment with a crappy roommate. She worked late every night and saved as much money as she could. For twelve months she focused only on school and survival, escaping the small quarters that she couldn't bring herself to call home to explore the beautiful city whenever she could. It was hard at first and nothing like the exciting life she had envisioned back in Pennsylvania. But she knew, nothing good came without working for it first.

By year two, Sarah had a firm grip on the chaos of her surroundings and as she celebrated her 20th birthday she set her sights, not on surviving, but on thriving in the big city. Two years prior were spent in high school earning as many college credits as possible. So when most of her peers still had half of their university left to finish, Sarah was already walking across that stage, diploma in hand and inspiration in her heart. With a few helpful connections from her father and a lot of personal determination, Sarah was able to find a job pretty quickly. She still remembered holding that first big paycheck in her hand. It was like standing on the threshold of adulthood and someone finally handed her a key.

Year three and the roommate was left behind, a nice apartment was acquired and Sarah finally started seeing her life the way she had imagined. Like this bedroom for example, with its ochre stained wood molding and beautiful balcony French doors.

In the cool pool of moonlight she shifted under a mountain of comforters and down. A touch of winter air kissed the bare skin on her neck and pulled Sarah from her dreams and reminiscing. It was probably around four in the morning, but she didn't need to see the clock to know that. Still sleep-drunk, she scooted to the edge of her queen sized bed, mumbling something like, "close the door behind you." There was a soft click followed by the shushing of feathers. The mattress depressed and Sarah smiled as the warmth of a solid body curled protectively around her. Two arms held her safe and tight, two hands cupped and caressed her, two lips whispered against her ear, making Sarah's heart flutter enough to chase her sleepies clear away.

"Mmmhh-my queen." His rich voice murmured. He nuzzled his nose against the ocean of her raven curls.

"Hi sweetie." Sarah said, her voice groggy and low. "Did you fly in ok?"

Jareth kissed her neck, "Perfectly." He kissed her shoulder, then her cheek and the corner of her jaw. Sarah made a happy sound, like a muffled "hmmf!" but even with her back against him he could still hear her smiling and he felt the warmth of joy that radiated from her small body. Straining slightly to twist her head around to face him -despite his tight and unrelenting hold- Sarah met his lips in an over the shoulder kiss. It was a quick hello, as if to say, 'I'm so glad you're here. How was your day? Please stay forever'. Sarah let out a long sigh, hugged his arms where they held her, and pressed her face deep into her pillow.

"I can let you sleep if you want." He said, noting how tired she seemed to be. But she just shook her head.

"No, I'm good. Just give me a minute to wake up. What did you do today? How is everyone?"

"They're fine. The little one is always asking about you."

"Which little one? They're all little." Sarah mumbled.

"The ugly one."

"Hoggle. And don't call him that," She yawned, a big yawn that made her muscles tremble, "it's not very nice."

"That's why I called him the 'little one' first." He said and gave her a squeeze.

"Right. Sorry. What did Hoggle have to say?"

"Something about finances, I don't know. I told him you'd be fine and not to worry."

Sarah turned, eyeing him over her shoulder. He arched a brow. "What?"

"Can you…"

"What…"

"…Just, I don't know, not be _so_ rude to my friends? I know they're technically your subjects but it won't kill you to give them a little more respect." Jareth gave her a look that was both surprised and impressed.

"Well?! Is that an order, my queen?"

Sarah elbowed him gently, "It's a request, you jerk, be a good boyfriend and be nice."

"Nice hasn't always been my specialty." Jareth said as she rolled back. She took his hand from her chest and brought it to her lips.

"You've shown some real improvement," Sarah said kissing his knuckles. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sweetheart." He moved closer, wrapping one of his legs around her. "How was your day? Is that bastard still overworking you?"

"You mean my boss? No. He's just making sure the gallery will be ready in time. We only have two more weeks before the big New York Times review."

"So I'll see even less of you then?" Jareth asked, his grip on her tightening.

"Perhaps. It's fine though. I like working this hard."

"I know you do. I've always admired that in you." Sarah opened her eyes. Freeing herself from his grasp she turned around in the great king's arms and granted him the gift of her glowing smile.

"Wow," she said, propping her chin upon her fist, "that's surprisingly selfless of you. And kind…I'm impressed Jareth." The Goblin King flashed his classic, crooked smile. His gloved hand found the dip of her waist, pulling their bodies closer on the bed.

"I'm capable of thinking of others. Though I don't like the idea of someone else taking up all your time, I am happy to see you succeed." Sarah stroked his face and slowly brought her lips to his. Even after three years, every kiss with this immortal creature still made her heart race and her fingers tremble. His lips were as cold as ice, freezing the very breath within her lungs; while the rest of him sent fire searing through her veins, setting ablaze the wild wanting in her heart.

"Besides, it's good practice," he whispered in the break between their fevered breathing, "for when you take the throne." The words made Sarah shiver. But she stopped, pulling away slightly from his advances. Jareth looked at her with those dazzling eyes, puzzlement swirling in their depths. He knew she didn't like that subject, but it was something he couldn't keep from mentioning. It was all Jareth wanted, and Sarah wanted it too it was just… something about accepting that fate, that part of their future together, it made her uncomfortable. The discussion they had shared countless times before was the only thing left standing between the complete union of their hearts. He would do anything to knock the barrier down, but Sarah was always there to build it up again, smiling sweetly before saying, "Not yet."

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

"No." He said and cupping the back of her head placed a firm kiss lovingly upon her brow. "You didn't, love. Not in the least." Drawing her in to the warmth of his bosom, the king of goblins cradled his mortal queen.

"It's…not that I don't want that, you know I do." She spoke into the plume of feathers and the bounty of silks.

"I know."

"I dream of that life every night. I think about it every day. I find myself wanting it so badly, that I fear what will happen when it's finally time. If I rush into this fantasy… I'm afraid that the reality of my life will leave me behind."

"You know this decision is not an all or nothing, Sarah. You can come back and see your family, whenever you want. I visit you all the time in the above ground, there's no reason you cannot do the same." As Jareth stroked her hair, Sarah finished the conversation in her mind.

 _But there are long and complicated ceremonies the first year, with no mortal excuse yet for why I would be missing during that time. My family can't attend our wedding. My friends could never visit to see our new home. There are responsibilities to being queen that require attention and dedication; leaving on a whim would rarely be an option. And we still haven't worked out the proper alibi for my parents._

Sarah sighed, cursing the same old problems. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault. Her inclination to put off these issues and dwell on happier things was no way to solve them. They wouldn't disappear just by sweeping them under the rug, even if she wished with all her power that they might. But with the stress of balancing work, a social life and time with her visiting Goblin King, all Sarah wanted to do was enjoy the moments she had, and not ruin it with what-ifs and maybe-nots.

Pulling her face from its hiding place she looked at her lover, demanding his gaze.

"Thank you," Sarah said, "For always being patient with me."

Jareth smirked, "Have I always been patient?" he asked teasingly. "I think I can recall a few spats that almost ended with you over my shoulder and a shotgun wedding to follow."

Sarah laughed, "You retch! You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" The question barely left his lips before Sarah found herself flipped on her back, her hands on either side of her head pinned to the mattress. The glint in his eye made her blush but she tried her best to pull her arms free.

"No. You wouldn't!" she sang, wiggling with glee under his touch. Jareth used his knees expertly to push Sarah's legs apart as he slyly slid down over her. The blue and green stare was bright with mischief and delight and as he inched closer and closer to her mouth Sarah couldn't help but hold her breath, waiting and wanting. He never broke eye contact, kissing her once with lips of velvet that slid over her skin like rain.

"Well maybe not…" he said, his breath on her chin making her tingle. "But that doesn't mean… I can't… do… this." Before she could think his hands were on her, running up and down her vulnerable skin, tickling her furiously. Sarah shrieked with laughter, pulling her arms in and clenching them at her sides. Trying her best to ball herself up and roll free, she found she was trapped in a fit of ecstatic joy, twisting and laughing and pushing him away.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah screamed, but this time the words were utterly in vain.

Jareth's playful touches melted into tender caressing and as the moon fell from its perch in the sky he kissed and worshiped every inch of Sarah's body. The King and Queen made love in the black depths of a deep winter's night. Their passions transformed Sarah's simple bedroom into the grandest chamber in creation and in their climax the stars shone brighter and the universe spun around them. Sarah fell asleep to the lullaby of "I love you"s, serenaded by her sweet, ivory king.

* * *

When Jareth opened his eyes it was to the blinding light of morning. He cursed, flinching at the glare of natural sunshine. Jareth hated that Sarah's room faced the sunrise, in the underground things were never so bright and painful. Quickly he flung out his hand, causing the curtains to magically draw together, dulling the intense blaze.

The Goblin King sat up. Rubbing his eyes he looked around and noticed that among the missing glove on his right hand and the wild disarray of sheets, Sarah was not lying next to him. This wasn't surprising. It was Wednesday, which meant that his betrothed would be on her phone in her home office scheduling her stupid boss's morning appointments before running out the door to catch the train downtown. These were far from acceptable conditions for a Goblin Queen to be, but they had an agreement: Sarah was allowed to live her life her way above ground with the understanding that she would accept the royal way (his way) once she took the throne.

 _If it ever happens,_ Jareth grumbled to himself. He was not a morning person.

Getting up, the lengthy immortal sought out his trousers. Loosely tying the draw strings he ruffled a hand through his hair and shuffled down the hall to find the bathroom.

Sarah was in the kitchen, a phone between her shoulder and her ear as she poured two cups of steaming black coffee.

"Hi Mr. Blake, this is Sarah Williams, Peter's assistant. I'm calling to reschedule his morning massage session? Yes, he'd like to push it back to two-thirty…. Ok. Is Sasha available then? She's not… Well how about Allen-what's his name? …o-oh good. Yes, that would be perfect… Alright…Alright, thank you, I'll schedule it in…. Thank you, goodbye."

She hung up the phone and grabbed the creamer from the fridge, just as a flash of yellow light flared from the hallway bathroom. The Goblin King emerged a second later, shirtless, glistening and now magically groomed.

"Morning, love." He said, his voice low and sexy with sleep. Sarah met the sauntering king and kissed him, thankful that the morning magic left his mouth tasting like a minty forest of freshness. She handed him his coffee and took a sip from her own.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" She asked, quickly checking the time on her phone.

Jareth downed the full mug, oblivious to its scalding temperature, "Blissfully well. You?"

"Ah! I slept like a rock. Thanks for that, by the way! You really knocked me out. I've been needing a good night's sleep." As she spoke, Sarah had set down her mug and was now moving from room to room, sending emails on her phone and grabbing things here and there to throw into her purse.

Jareth scratched his side and went to refill his cup, "Mmmh, my pleasure. You know I'm always there for you darling. If you ever need a mid-afternoon shag to help you through day, I will appear in a second, just for you."

"You're so considerate!" She shouted from another room.

"Yes. I. Am." Jareth swallowed his second full cup and fell onto the sofa. Flicking a finger he turned on the TV, letting the channels flip by. When he settled on a nature program about wild grizzlies, the Goblin King looked around, flexing his hands as if he was missing something.

"Flick-Wick!" he called, and instantly a tiny goblin scurried out from under the couch.

"Yis master?" The dust sprout said, perking its large bat-like ears in anticipation.

"Get me something to eat."

"Yis master." In a flurry of fur she ran off to perform her task, almost crashing into Sarah's ankles as she came around the corner. Three years of this had made Sarah almost trip resistant. Stepping over small scurrying creatures was now a daily skill, evident in the easy way she maneuvered around the house goblin even in three inch heels.

She followed the tiny thing into the kitchen, shutting the refrigerator door before it could open.

"Nope. Go to the cupboard."

"But the master…" Flick-Wick gestured toward the living room.

"He can have dry cereal. You're not allowed in the fridge and you know it. Now scoot!" Sarah slid the small goblin across the tiled floor with a gentle push of her boot.

"Sarah let her be! I want her to make me an omelet!" Jareth called from the couch. Poor little Flick-Wick was getting very confused, freezing with a box of biscuits in hand to look nervously from one master to the other. Sarah pulled her lunch from the crisper and placed it in her oversized purse, turning then on her heel to face her drama-King.

"If you think letting that little monster use my _stove_ is a good idea, then baby you've got another thing coming –No offense Flick."

The small goblin shook its head, "No. No offense."

"She'll be fine!" Jareth shrugged, "She's a house goblin, it's what she does."

"No, burning things and leaving freakishly large hairballs around my apartment is what she does!...Again no offense Flicky, I know you can't help it."

"See? She can't help it."

"But you can!" Sarah said, moving herself between her lover's eyes and the distraction on screen. "Jareth, come on. I'm running late and I don't have time to joke right now."

"I'm not joking." He said, giving her a look of innocence.

"Then tell me you know better than to let that happen while I'm gone. Please, sweetie, I just got new curtains from the last ones she singed." Sarah looked at Jareth with a subtle plead in her eyes.

He stood up. "Of course, my love. I know that's one of your rules and I'll respect that. Sorry to have teased you." He pulled her in for a kiss, knowing that its effect would help her to let this matter go. Sarah melted into it and after a few tantalizing seconds forced herself to pull away.

"Ah! If I don't leave now I'll stay here forever." She gave him a quick hug and went to the door, grabbing her keys and coat on the way. "Ok! Thank you, sweetie, I love you! Have a great morning and I'll see you… when? Tonight?"

Jareth followed her to the hall but stayed back a ways, watching her get ready to go. "Yes, I think I'll stay here today if that's alright. Be here when you get back so we can do dinner." He stood with his hands on his narrow hips, cocking his head ever so slightly. She stopped in the doorway and stared at him, just for a moment, taking in the glorious splendor of the man that would be waiting for her when she came home. He was too beautiful for words, and she knew with all her heart that she loved him.

"I'd like that." She said, smiling in the glow of the morning light. "Bye, handsome. Have a good day."

"You too, love." With that she closed the door and disappeared, leaving her poor apartment defenseless to the wicked mercy of the lone Goblin King.


	2. An Outing with Flick-Wick

Making it Work

Chapter 2

An Outing with Flick-Wick

By three O'clock, Sarah's home was filled with loud music and a wild handful of Jareth's little goons. Four were playing with the TV remote, laughing hysterically at the humans they saw on screen. Two had removed all the pots from the kitchen cupboards and were banging out a metallic rhythm. And in Sarah's bedroom Flick-Wick stood with her master, holding up a men's fashion catalog and turning the pages whenever he commanded.

Jareth looked at the bearded mortals and then back at his own reflection in the full length mirror. All these models had facial hair. He stepped closer to the glass and stroked the smooth skin of his jaw, wondering what they saw in it… wondering for a moment, what he might look like if he too sprouted hair on his face. The moment passed and Jareth sneered. He was a Fae, pure and perfect. Lesser creatures wore hair on their faces, not him. He said so to Flick-Wick and looked to her for confirmation.

Flick rubbed a furry paw against her furry face, so lost in her temporary insecurity that she forgot to respond.

"Well?!" Jareth said loudly, making her jump.

"Yis, Yis Master! They not perfect like you."

He smiled and turned back to the reflection, "Thank you, Flick-Wick. Turn the page."

She did so, revealing another rugged looking human male. In the picture he was leaning against a brick wall, one hand in his pants pocket as he smiled into the distance. Jareth liked this one. He wore a crisp, navy sports coat over an ashy grey sweater, the ice blue of his dress shirt collar instantly drawing his eye. The watch on the man's wrist was a harsh black. It was an altogether sleek and powerful ensemble, and after a summoning spell -and with a roll of his shoulders- Jareth was now magically wearing it too. He shook out his wrists, releasing a slight rain of glitter onto the floor as he examined his new clothes. Jareth buttoned and unbuttoned the jacket, turning to the side, and then turning back again.

He looked down at the house goblin. "What do you think of this one?"

Her eyes widened slightly uncertain how to respond. "Um… I think it is…"

"- form fitting. Human enough to fit in but not beneath my stature to be seen in." Jareth finished for her.

Flick-Wick smiled, thrilled to have been so graciously supplied an acceptable answer. "Yis, Master! Fits form nicely! Regal king be respected but not seem odd to peeples."

Jareth grinned at her and she wiggled happily. "And the blue?" He asked, and even then his words were smiling.

"Is your color, Master."

"Thank you, Flicky. Now put that away, we're heading out." He left the bedroom, Flick-Wick tossing the catalog over her shoulder as she scurried after him down the hall. When the King faced his subjects he was surprised to find them unusually quiet. All six were huddled together on the sofa, their tiny eyes glued to the screen as they watched in awestruck silence the most fearsome monsters they had ever beheld. Jareth looked at the TV, where a program called 'Housewives of Orange County' was featuring a pack of frightful looking females, their faces plastered and stretched in unnatural ways as they bickered and yelled at one another over trivial concerns. He shuttered and turned off the TV with a wave of his hand. The goblins turned to their leader, fear still shinning in their eyes. He bent over the back of the couch and embraced them.

"It's alright," He said, petting their hairy backs, "You're safe here." Flick-Wick quickly hugged her master's leg, seizing the opportunity take part in this rare moment of tender affection. Jareth rose and wiped the hair from his clothes.

"Ok everyone," His commanding voice drew the creatures to attention, "I'm going out on an errand. You know the drill. Sarah returns at five-thirty. I want everything cleaned up and back the way it was before she or I return." They all nodded, shaking their shaggy heads. "What's the rule?" He asked, and they answered in unison:

"Leave no trace!"

"Good. Also, there's some glitter in her bedroom. Take care of that too." With a nod from their King the six goblins set off running, each to attend to a different task around the room. As Jareth walked to the window to check the weather conditions outside, cries from his subjects rose up across the apartment.

"Where is broom!?" One shouted. "Turn up music!" screamed another. The stereo was cranked up all the way and soon the apartment became a stage for the Disney-style-rejects as they bumbled and danced their way through a rigorous cleaning routine.

It was snowing outside, not that that would affect him in anyway, but Jareth knew if he wanted to fit in he'd have to summon a coat before he went out. Looking down at his leg he noticed Flick-Wick, still clinging to his trousers.

"Off." Jareth said and shook himself free. "Flicky, fetch me that blanket there." She picked herself up and ran to the ottoman, grabbing the throw blanket and bringing it back to her master. He took it and with a swift swing of his wrist, transformed it into a dark blue overcoat. This he threw over his shoulders and headed for the door.

"Come Flicky!" He called, and lowered his hand to his side for her to hold. Flick-Wick was delighted. It wasn't always that she was allowed to come with him on his journeys to the outside world. Most of the time she was left to 'guard' the home, where every good house goblin belonged. But on occasion her master needed assistance with his tasks, someone small to scurry into places where he couldn't without getting noticed by the humans. So she excitedly ran to him, put her paw in this gloved hand and swung up onto his mighty shoulder. He opened his coat and she slid inside, nestling herself snuggly against his warm chest as she eagerly peered out over his collar.

"Stop purring." He said shoving her head down and out of sight, "I don't like you vibrating like that, it's distracting."

"Sorry Master." She whispered and did her best to subdue her excitement.

Just as Jareth was about to open the door, a hard banging came from the other side.

"Hey shut up in there!" a voice yelled, slightly muffled through the wood and under the blaring music. "You've been playing that racket for hours, if it doesn't stop I'm calling the-"

Jareth swung the door open, his intense stare silencing the neighbor on the other side.

"…police." She finished, her voice hushed with surprise. The woman looked to be around Sarah's age, though was nothing compared to his Sarah's beauty. She wore a t-shirt covered in Keltic runes with tie-dyed yoga pants. Her green eyes swept over Jareth's perfect face and he knew instantly she was under his spell. He didn't put it on her of course, most mortal women acted this way when they saw him. They just couldn't help it. But he was not pleased with this girl, nor with her aggressive behavior.

"Hi." She said dreamily. "I-I didn't know Sarah had visitors."

"Yes." He said curtly. "I'm just visiting. Do you need something?"

She shook her head still enraptured by his appearance. "Um… no."

"You said the music was too loud."

"Oh, well that's ok. Um. Hey what's your name?"

"That is not important." He said. She nodded in agreement but unable to hide her disappointment. "I'm going out so if the noise doesn't bother you, I'll ask you to move out of my way and let me leave."

"No, no it's fine, I mean who doesn't like to listen to music now and then right? Um, where are you going? Are you new to the city? I'd be happy to show you around."

Jareth shifted in the doorway, looking down on this woman from his tall stature as he studied the interest in her eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked calmly.

"Fay." She whispered, then quickly added, "Well my given name is Haley but everyone calls me Fay." Jareth did not attempt to hide his sneer. She was the farthest thing from a Fae that he had ever seen. Even so, he braced his arm against the doorframe and leaned in close to her saying,

"Haley. I don't like you banging on this door and yelling at Sarah. Even if she's not home to hear it. Do me a favor, and leave her and this apartment alone." Wide-eyed she took a step back. Still dazzled by his beauty but now equally startled by his request. He leaned back and smiled. Adjusting his coat he closed the door to Sarah's place and pushed past her astounded neighbor. Flick-Wick couldn't help herself and scurrying up Jareth's shoulder popped her head out of his collar and stuck her tongue out at the girl as they passed. Haley jumped back, watching in amazement as the tall, blond and handsome sauntered down the hall.

"Was that a cat?!" She called after him.

"Nope." He said and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

The streets in D.C were windy and white on this bright afternoon. It tousled Jareth's long hair and made his sensitive faire eyes wince against the sunlight. When he passed a street vendor on the corner he grabbed a pair of sunglasses off the rack, slipped them on and kept walking. The man selling papers and coffee never noticed, neither did any of the people on the crowded street. Jareth looked around as he mingled with these common folk and his crooked smile grew. He had chosen his disguise well.

From inside his coat Flick-Wick asked, "Master? Why that woman yell at Mistress Sarah?"

"Because she's a stupid plebeian who doesn't know who's she talking to." He answered. His voice was low and harsh, filled with anger at the thought of someone using that tone with his future queen. "God I can't wait to get her out of here. She's suffered this squalor long enough."

"This squalor nicer than last squalor, Yis Master?" Flick-Wick tentatively asked.

"Yes, Flicky, that is true. How I kept from killing that disgusting girl she used to live with, I really don't know."

"Smelly slob?" she asked.

"That's the one." He said. The year that Sarah lived with her old roommate was the worst year of Jareth's life. He had tried to take her away from there so many times, including once when he 'kidnapped' Sarah and brought her down to his castle while she was sleeping –Hoggle gave him such a talking to that Jareth gave in and brought her back the next morning before she woke up. She still didn't know about it to this day.

So yes, Sarah living on her own in a 'nice' apartment was a step up from how it used to be. But there was still so much about this world that Jareth knew was beneath her. He offered her golden palaces, power and magic, an eternity of respect and love where she would never have to worry about death, poverty, war or greed. And yet she wanted to stay here, in this flawed and dirty place, to experience the things she called "important milestones" to living. Well, he thought, that would soon change.

The Goblin King hailed a cab and gave the driver the address of Sarah's gallery downtown. Conjuring the exact amount of mortal money, he paid the man and made his way across the street to the coffee shop on the corner. There he ordered the largest drink they had.

"Scalding hot, and blacker than hell." He told the barista.

The man with tattoos on his arms and a curling mustache laughed and nodded saying, "Awesome dude. Any food to go with that?" Jareth shook his head no, but a rustling in his coat made him stop and change his mind.

"On second thought, a scone, chocolate."

"Good choice," the barista rung up his order and accepted Jareth's money. When he handed over the coffee and scone, the young man couldn't help but eye the obvious bulge in his customer's overcoat.

"We allow dogs, you know," he said smiling. "You don't have to keep him hidden in there."

Jareth turned and walked away. "It's a she." Was all he said. The barista shrugged and greeted his next customer.

He sat down at his usual table by the window and turned his attention across the street. Watching Sarah work was never something he had planned to do, it just sort of happened. One day he found himself wandering around the city, trying to figure out what his betrothed loved so much about this confounded place. The next thing he knew he was standing outside her gallery, a big building with massive glass windows up one side. Jareth had been pleased to find that he could see into the space and observe her as she worked. It wasn't that he worried about her, Kings never worry after all –it isn't in their nature-, but it did calm him to know that she was safe during the day… and happy.

Jareth drank his extra-large, extra-hot coffee and broke off a piece of scone for Flick-Wick. Her tiny paws grabbed the chocolate dough from his hands and pulled it inside her hiding place, nibbling furiously.

"Hey." He said, jostling her with a shrug of his shoulder. "Don't' make a mess."

"Sorry Master." She whispered and took smaller, slower bites. Still, the piece disappeared quickly and she reached a paw out from the warmth of his coat. "More?"

He broke off another piece and that too was snatched and devoured. Jareth's eyes lit up then when Sarah came into view. She was pushing a cart of paintings. Stopping in the middle of the gallery floor she stood with her hands on her hips, examining the walls and pointing out a few spaces to one of her assistants. Jareth smiled as he watched her lead. _She was born for this_ , he thought, _just like I was_. But there was a gentleness to Sarah's command that he had never possessed. It's what made her so special. It's what made him love her so.

Two women approached his table, standing in his peripheral waiting to be noticed. The Goblin King turned to them. They both gasped slightly, but composed quickly and smiled.

"Hi there, sorry to bother you, but it's just so cute that you're feeding your little dog like that. Can we see it?" Jareth turned back to the window and took a long sip from his coffee.

"She's not very friendly." He said and watched his Sarah set up a tall ladder to hang the new art.

"Oh that's ok." The one woman said, "I have two Pomeranians at home. They're little terrors, I know how small dogs can be."

"Try dealing with seven." He said with a grin, unable to resist teasing them, just a bit. The women giggled as he stood to leave.

"Aw, seven? You must really be a dog person," said the second. "I… love a man who likes dogs." Her voice became sultry as she was clearly flirting with him now. This suited Jareth very much. She was attractive, and his ego always liked to be stroked by attractive women.

"Who wouldn't?" He said with a smile, mimicking ever-so-slightly their silly, bubbly laughter. The two didn't seem to take offense and laughed with him. "Excuse me ladies." He said and stepped outside.

"Wait!" The second woman called, holding onto his arm as she met him outside in the cold. Jareth turned and faced her gaze with his sapphire and emerald eyes. Her hand slipped away as she tried to re-find her words. "Um…" She looked at his coat, "So can I see it? Your dog, I mean."

His expression was blank for a moment but then he smirked and undid the top button on his coat. He held it open and she leaned in expectantly. When the woman saw Flick-Wick she screamed and jumped away. Flicky snickered and laughed like the little maniac she was, loving that she got to be a part of her master's game. Jareth chuckled and closed his coat, putting his sun glasses back on.

"What the hell was that!?" She asked, the charm now gone from her voice. Her friend came outside and joined her, holding her shoulder and looking concerned.

Jareth put out his arms, "What can I say. She's a mutt, but I love her. Have a nice day ladies." He gave them a wave and walked across the street. In the warmth of his coat Flick-Wick hugged him. She loved her master too, very, very much.

* * *

In the alley behind Sarah's Gallery, Jareth stopped and looked around. No one was coming from either direction so he opened his coat and took Flick-Wick out. She started shivering the instant she met the cold and tried her best to puff herself up to maintain some kind of warmth. Setting the fur-ball on the lid of a dumpster Jareth then turned his gaze to the sky.

"Alright Flick-Wick, I need you to run a little recon for me."

"Recon, Master?" her voice wavering with her shivers.

"Yes. It means I want you to get some information, and perhaps make a few changes to something. Think you're up to it?" He asked, looking at her over the brim of his shades.

She nodded her head vigorously, completely willing to try any task in order to please her master.

"Good. See that vent up there?" he asked, pointing to a grate several feet above the door.

"Yis Master." She said.

"I want you to crawl in through that vent and into the back offices of Sarah's boss's gallery. It'll be the only room with a computer in it so it'll be easy to find."

Flick-Wick's face lit up at the word. "A clicky, Master?!" She asked, momentarily forgetting her cold.

"Yes, Flicky, a clicky! Your favorite!" Jareth petted her back, trying to focus the excited creature's attention. "Now listen closely, this is very important. When you find the computer you can't under any circumstances start smashing buttons. I need you to carefully use the clicky to look up some information. This is recon, remember it's very serious. And," he added, "I will be very, very cross with you if you disobey me in anyway. No. Smashing. The buttons. Do you understand?"

Her expression grew solemn and grim. She gave a single nod and said, "I Understand, Master."

"Perfect. Now I'm going to lift you up, you crawl inside and I'll guide you through the rest." Jareth scooped the house goblin into his arms and climbed on top of the dumpster. As he raised her to the vent, where warm steam was steadily streaming, she nervously asked,

"Why Master not use door?"

"It's locked." He said

"Why Master not use magic?"

"Because I'll be seen in there and you won't." Suddenly he pulled her back down to face him, giving her a stern look. "Right? If any humans come, even if it's Sarah, you will stay out of site. Don't let anyone see you."

"Ok." She said. He stared at her for a moment, then, deciding she understood him, lifted her once more to the grate. Flick-Wick pulled it loose and climbed inside, letting it fall closed behind her.

"Am inside, Master!" she called. "Is much warmer!"

Jareth slid down the wall and sat on the lid, his long legs dangling over the edge. "Good. Now go find the computer room." He waited, listening for her call as snowflakes light as feathers floated down around him. After a minute he heard,

"Am here, Master!" Her voice was echoing nicely through the vent, just as he anticipated.

"Find the calendar icon!" Jareth called. More silence, this time for quite a while. "It looks like a square with numbers on it!"

"Looking!" her little voice squeaked. " Found it! Am clicking!"

"Ok. Now tell me what you see during the week of January 10th through the 17th."

"It say 'Gala N Y T'."

"Are there any names listed near that title? Sarah's name perhaps?"

There was another pause. "Yis."

"Click it."

For the next five minutes Jareth and Flick-Wick carefully corresponded through the vent in the alley. The commands he gave her were complicated, especially when trusted in a goblin's hands, but he made sure to be very slow and precise so she wouldn't get confused. When Jareth learned the information he needed, it became clear that some edits definitely had to be made. These orders he relayed to Flick-Wick who cautiously transferred the input into the computer. The Goblin King was lucky, lucky he had a servant so fascinated with the tactile response of human technology that she had actually learned to use it with some level of self-control. Though as the minutes wore on, it was getting harder and harder for her tiny happy paws not to forgo their mission and dance all over the keyboard.

Finally the job was done and Flick-Wick left the room as quietly as she had entered it, leaving only a few stray ball of hair to prove she was ever there. Pushing open the vent she leapt onto the shoulder of her King.

"Done Master! Is pleased?"

"Very pleased, Flicky. Well done." He slid off the dumpster and opening his coat helped his little assistant inside. She turned and turned, making circles like a cat before finding its bed. This time when she purred against him he didn't protest. They had succeeded in their mission. The hard part was over.


	3. The Plan as We Know It

Making it Work

Chapter 3

The Plan As We Know It

The Goblin King emerged from the alley accompanied by a dramatic billow of steam. The warmth venting from the buildings seemed to follow him out, and as he stood on the corner and checked his watch, it became suddenly very difficult for nearby pedestrians not to stare and wonder who this man was. No one would have believed he had just been sitting on a dumpster.

It was four-thirty. Right on time. As if on Que, a Lincoln town car pulled up alongside the King-in-disguise. After he got in, the sleek, black ride pulled away and disappeared into the city.

Comforted by the Italian leather interior, Jareth leaned back and unbuttoned his coat. He motioned for Flick-Wick to hop out, which she did begrudgingly. Then he reached for a cell phone, the one that never left this car and was always kept here waiting for him. Jareth put the device to his ear. "Get me the New York Times." At his side, Flick-Wick was sniffing the seats. Unsatisfied with how clean they were she quickly started rubbing herself all over the upholstery, trying to mark her sent. When the voice on the other line picked up, Jareth spoke to it saying,

"This is Mr. White. Put Archie on the phone." He was put on hold but only for a moment, they knew better than to keep him waiting. "Archie? Hello… Yes, I'm fine. Listen, I need you to make an adjustment for me. It's very important and I won't take no for an answer." He looked over at Flick-Wick who upon hearing the seriousness in her Master's voice had ceased her rolling and was now staring at him, ears perked. He gave her a wink and she smiled, knowing this was just another one of his games. Mr. White was the human alias her master used whenever he chose to interact with the mortals. The name was always accompanied by wealth, stature, and fancy black cars. Jareth liked and disliked this persona, enjoying the familiar respect and fear that it brought him, while hating how much human engagement it required. Flick-Wick loved when he played this game because it meant that on occasion she got to go for a ride in the car, or was allowed to handle a clicky when he didn't care to. Sarah knew nothing about Mr. White, and Flick-Wick was sworn never to tell her.

After a short conversation and a little persuading, Jareth hung up the phone and leaned back, stretching his arms across the backs of the seats as he let out a deep and satisfied sigh.

"Is pleased Master?" Flick-Wick asked, opening all the hidden compartments in the car and looking inside to see what she could find.

"Oh yes. Everything is coming together _very_ nicely. I can't wait to see how Sarah reacts! She's going to be so excited."

Flick-Wick turned, asking, "Is surprise?!"

"You could say that." He said with a smirk.

"Surprise is good! Mistress Sarah will like. Even if sneaky."

"Ah, but those are the best kinds of surprises."

"Why is best?" She asked.

Jareth turned his gaze out the window, his response more of a reflection than an answer. "Because it means that I still hold the upper hand." Flick-Wick didn't understand, but that was ok. Kingly things often went over her head. She was just happy to tag along and help. Jareth pressed a button and lowered the divide between himself and the driver. "Make a stop at the market down the street and then back to her apartment."

"Yes, Sir." The driver said, and the black window went up again. Jareth would have the man pick up some groceries for him before returning to Sarah's home. He needed to have dinner waiting for her by the time she got back.

* * *

It was dark out. Sarah still hadn't returned and Jareth was growing tired of yelling at his goblins to stop trying to eat the meal _they_ had prepared for their King and Queen.

"Anything yet?!" He called out again, his fingers pressed hard against his temple trying to force himself to relax. One of the goblins was posted at the window, charged with keeping lookout for when Sarah arrived.

He shuddered, not wanting to disappoint his King once again. "Um.. ummmm." his beady eyes desperately sweeping over the parking lot down below.

"Well!?" Jareth shouted.

The goblin gasped then, jumping up and down excitedly. "Yis! Yis I sees her! Mistress is back!"

Jareth sprung from his chair with speed and grace. "Finally." He said, and with a flick of his wrist the lights in the dining room dimmed, the candles on the table lit and the stereo began to play. "Quickly! Bring me that apron!" One of the goblins in the kitchen handed it to him. Jareth snatched it up and threw the loop over his neck. "Tie this, then scatter. I want you all back in the Underground. Not a trace." The goblin tied a nice bow and then followed his comrades under the sofa. There they disappeared from the mortal world, just in time for a very exhausted Sarah to walk through the door.

Jareth looked up from the kitchen, a frying pan of risotto in one hand, a wooden spoon in the other; he gave her a pleasant look of surprise.

"Hello Darling, back so soon?"

Sarah shrugged, her jacket dropping to the floor in a heap. She didn't seem to notice as she practically slammed her purse down on the hallway table and stormed inside. "Don't be sarcastic with me right now, Jareth, I'm not in the mood."

"Really?" he asked, sounding concerned, "Why not. Rough day at work?"

"That would be putting it mildly." She groaned. Sarah bypassed the obvious display in the dining room and went straight to the couch. Covering her face with her hands she slumped into the cushions. Jareth couldn't help but smile to himself. Undoing the apron strings he removed the silly garment and sauntered to the back of the sofa. There he made sure to drop it next to her so that later she would remember that _he_ cooked the meal that was waiting for them. Jareth's hands found the smooth touch of Sarah's skin. Gently he massaged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Tell me everything." The King's voice was deep and sweet and as he spoke, music seemed to flow from his lips like honey. Sarah's shoulders relaxed and her hands slid down her face. She let out a sigh.

"Well. In some freakish display of cruel and unusual fate, we were all informed today that the review has suddenly been pushed up from two weeks away … to this weekend." Sarah sounded ticked off and tired at the same time. She held a weight in her voice that said she had been talking about this for hours, no doubt on the phone with NYT, the board of directors, anyone to get some answers. But, thanks to Jareth, these efforts had changed nothing.

"Oh! Well, that's certainly unusual," said the King, trying to sound as genuine in his response as possible. "I wonder how such a thing could have happened."

"I've been trying to figure that out for the last two hours! That's why I was late tonight. I'm sorry I would have called but…"

"No, shhhh. Don't worry about it love." Jareth bent down and kissed her cheek. "It's out of your control, I understand.

"Thank you." She said, reaching up and touching his hand. Sarah hadn't looked at him yet, she was still staring into space, sorting over the sudden turn of events. "I just don't understand it. Even our records say that the date has been moved. I had to answer a thousand phone calls today from all our guests calling to ask about the new invites they had _somehow_ been sent. And what could I say to them?! As far as I could tell it was the New York Times who made the call. They had already updated their events page and tweeted out the change by the time I contacted them."

Jareth wasn't sure what she meant by 'tweeted', but he also didn't care. Instead he wanted to move on from the drama and focus on the bounty of his efforts. Pulling her shoulders so that her head rested on the back of the couch he leaned over her, his long blond hair cascading like a veil around her face. Jareth bent down and kissed her, slowly, and tenderly. When he stopped he raised his lips, just an inch from her own and whispered,

"I'm sorry you had a stressful day. And I wish there was something I could do. But here in the mortal world… sometimes things just happen."

Sarah nodded silently. She still seemed upset, but his kiss and kind words had helped her "You're right; Even if it is bizarre and unexplainable." She smirked then and said, "If I didn't know better I would think…" but she stopped. Her eyes jumped to his and she squinted at him, furrowing her brow.

"You…" she started.

"What?" He asked, his expression the picture of innocence.

Sarah laughed, still studying him, "You wouldn't…."

"I wouldn't what?"

Sarah squinted again and then finally said, "No. Nope, nope, nope. Nevermind. Come here." And with that she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again. Sarah sat up, shaking her head as she rid herself of the thought. "I'm just stressed out that's all. After all you've been here all day making… an amazing dinner. _Wow_!" At last she had turned and actually looked at the dining room. "Jareth this is beautiful! And so sweet. Aw, thank you sweetie. After today this is exactly what I needed." She hugged him, her head resting heavily on his shoulder.

When she pulled away he was happy to see her smiling again "Did you have any help? From some tiny sous chefs perhaps?" Jareth pulled out her chair.

"What? Of course not! Didn't you see the apron? This meal was one-hundred-percent me." He fetched the warm food from the oven and brought it to their table, sitting down after he poured them both a glass of wine. "I just wanted to do something a little special for you. With how hard you've been working, you've earned it."

Sarah took a large drink from her glass. "Well I can't argue with you there." She shook her head. "I still can't believe my boss didn't have an aneurysm today. I mean, don't get me wrong he yelled at me for almost an hour until he finally accepted that I was as in the dark as he was." Jareth frowned as he listened to her story. He knew his actions would cause her some hindrance at work but he didn't like the idea of that balding idiot yelling at _his_ Queen. This was his doing not hers.

"Was he cruel to you?" Jareth asked quietly. "I could always… speak to him."

"No. Thank you Jareth but that's not necessary. Really, I totally understand why he did it. In fact I wish I had some underling to scream at too. But, I'm the assistant, it's just part of the job."

"If you're sure."

"I am." She said, and gave him a small smile. Jareth nodded and took a bite of the pan-seared pork. It was actually quite good. He would have to commend whichever goblin did the cooking, that is if he remembered later on .

"But you'll still be ready in time." He said. "The gala is still on?"

"We'll have to be, I guess." She shook her head, pushing the food around on her plate. He gave her a look. She shrugged saying, "It's fine. It's just… this is my first big gallery review. It's one of those important milestones, you know? I just hoped I could have experienced it without all of this extra pressure." When he put his hand on hers she looked up, her eyes wide and shimmering.

"They say moments like these force us to be our best. I think you'll be surprised, Sarah. Pressure often has the tendency to bring greatness out in people. Yours will be especially brilliant, I'm sure." Sarah melted at the thoughtfulness of his words. Instead of saying anything she leaned across the table and kissed him. It was such a kiss that he almost pulled her onto his lap, but unfortunately for him , Sarah pulled away just before he could do so. Still he gave her a hungry look from under the shadow of his brow as she smugly slunk back into her seat.

"Finish your meal." He said wryly. "As soon as you're done, I'm going to shag you right here on this table."

"What, no dessert?" She asked playfully.

"Oh I'll give you dessert." And there again was that charming crooked smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading so far! I've appreciated all your comments, and to the guest comment Yellow: Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the mischief ;) **

**One BIG chapter to go!**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
